Extra the Hedgewolf
Extra is another fan-made Sonic/SEGA character by me, Akuri. General Info Name: Elizabeth Topaz Turbulon Alias: Extra Age: 13-14 Species: Mobian Hedgewolf Fur: Light Blue Eyes: Dark Green Attire: Light grey dress, blue collar, grey headband, red ribbon, White shoes with black bottoms and "little yellow spots" Relatives: N/A Place of Birth: N/A Date of Birth: June 7 Love Interest: Sonic Allignment: Neutral Weapons ( when necessary ): long sword, dual-edged sword, or a wooden staff Speciality: Dancing, singing & cooking History As a child, Extra was born into a royal family. Her mother was the queen and her father was the king. Even though she grew up to become a nice young girl, her parents ruled their country with an iron fist. When she was born, her father disowned her because he wanted a son to keep his reign. Heartbroken and torn, her mother ran outside of the country, only to be arrested later on because the king suspected she was trying to commit treason. Extra was raised by two caring adults living in a rundown shack in the small poor town circling the castle. If the citizens couldn't pay the king's high taxes they'd either be arrested are executed. One time her "mother" couldn't pay the taxes for the food she bought and the royal gaurds took her away to be arrested. When Extra went to go play outside, some of the people began to believe that she was the reason why most of them were being killed under rule of the king. They tried to kill her as her "father" hid her off somewhere in a nearby forest. Scared and alone, she cried for help. Out of nowhere she was carried off by a mysteryous blue blur and was never seen again by the small country. Extra usually has frequent nightmares about the event, except the conclusion would always be her being killed by the citizens and having her body thrown into a river; only to drift away. Alone and cold. Powers *'Blue Fire - '''Extra doesn't have alow of powers. She can control blue flames; which she inherited from her mother. *'Enhanced Speed -''' Extra can also run pretty fast herself. She can run as fast as Amy, but not as fast as Shadow or Sonic. *'Close Combat' - Extra's trained herself in fighting and has become an expert in hand-to-hand combat. She usually uses those moves whenever she gets tired of using her powers. *'Sword Fighting' - Whenever using a sword, Extra is very skilled. Whether using a dual-edged sword, or a normal long sword; she's an expert. Also self-taught herself how to use and weild them. Character Relations *'Sonic the Hedgehog' ~ After Sonic saved her from being attacked and killed by the citizens of her father's country when she was around 7, she's had a crush on him eversince. After meeting him at midnight in the middle of the forest, she confessed to him her feelings for him. She then kissed him and hoped for the best. He realized how much he meant to her and decided to take her on as his girlfriend. *'Miles "Tails" Prower '~ She's made friends with Tails but they aren't best friends. Tail likes to help her out as much as he can; even if Extra would usually poke it his chest and say: "When are those boobs of your's gonna grow out?" *'Knuckles the Echidna' ~ Extra usually gets along well with Knuckles, but they sometimes end up fighting whenever he's too gulible to fall for Eggman's tricks everytime they go searching for the Chaos Emeralds. He especially doesn't like it whenever Extra calls him an idiot. But he doesn't think it's as annoying as when Sonic calls him "Knucklehead." Since he spends most of his time guarding the Master Emerald, they don't see each other as much. *'Amy Rose '~ Eversince Extra confessed her love for Sonic, Amy hasn't really gotten along with her. She tries even harder to get into Sonic's heart and sometimes even gets into fights with Extra. She usually goes easy on her, afraid that she might accidentally kill Amy. Even if Amy doesn't really count her as a friend, they both consider each other "romance rivals." *'Shadow the Hedgehog' ~ Since Extra is also friends with Strawberry--who happens to be dating Shadow--she tries to be friends with Shadow. She knows how much Strawberry means to him; considering that she actually brings a smile to his face. Shadow usually tries to keep himself "closed in" from Extra, since she's dating Sonic ( which he refers to as "faker" ), but she still tries her hardest to be his friend. *'Rouge the Bat '~ Rouge also frustrates Extra as well as she does Amy and Strawberry. She tries to get Rouge to leave Strawberry and Shadow alone, but she constantly tries to but in and steal Shadow from her. She also tries to get her to leave her and Amy alone, after she constantly tries to lecture Amy on "what a guy wants from a girl." And how Rouge would usually get in the way whenever it came to the Chaos Emeralds. *'Blaze the Cat' ~ Blaze is probably another girl that annoys Extra; considering how she always prevents herself from joining in because of her "duties" as a princess. Extra always tries to tell her that she needs to loosen up but she just tells her that she doesn't have time for it. *'Silver the Hedgehog' ~ Silver's probably another friend of Extra's. It's hard to tell considering how they're almost never in the same spots at once. And since Silver spends most of his time helping repair his future, she'd only be able to visit him whenever he decides to come back to her present. Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:Mobians Category:Hybrids